In The Pale Light
by AmazingAwesomeAlex
Summary: Freddy and his friends are shut down and left to rot inside the pizzeria. Will they be turned into scrap metal?
1. Chapter 1

**A\N - Hello, and welcome to my very first fanfiction! If you are reading this, then I am successful! This is going to be a AU FanFiction, and , much to my dismay, Foxy never made it to the pizzeria. If enough good comments come through, I might consider letting him into this FanFiction, but for now, enjoy the Fanfiction! -AmazingAwesomeAlex**

The hard metal scraped against the aging and worn down walls. Who was that mysterious figure, slowly walking towards that shut iron door? He never knew himself. Why was he? He couldn't stop walking, and question. This was his programming, this is what he is forced to do. He heard the lights shut off. He had been practicing. The animatronic knew it was his turn to make sure everyone was following the rules. He plays his signature song, - The Toreador March, and peers into the security room. He heard other noises too - A groan, a clatter : presumably from the kitchen, and a quiet whimper of something : It looked like there was an endoskeleton sitting in the chair. That's funny, the bear animatronic thought to himself, as he drags the endoskeleton into the back room, Endoskeletons don't talk..

The next morning, they (the bear was accompanied by a rabbit and a chicken.) were pushed up onto a stage, and set to perform one of the most monotonous dialogues ever. The bear, being very quiet, heard snippets of a conversation.. "Can't keep them" "New guard" "Advertise" "Or shut them down." The bear had already heard the conversation enough. He got bored and, eventually, everyone left after eating the greasy pizza, and left the bear, the bunny, and the duck all alone.

Morning came again, but no-one had opened those doors. They were shut. They heard a child's laughter in the distance. They thought that the children (Which would be in the pizzeria by now) had went into one of the far rooms. The bunny went to investigate, whilst the chicken wandered into the kitchen. The bear stood, frozen on the spot, not daring to move because he heard a deep mechanical whirr that sounded like an electrical screwdriver. The silence was deafening. The bunny and chicken were not back. He felt something opening up his back and touching his voicebox, then it went, and he (If it could be called that) felt like he wanted to find his friendly acquaintances. He walked up to the room. The first thing he noticed was he found the bunny slouched against the wall, with his wires all over, and his facial area completely gone! It was a surprise when he heard ".. Who are you? Standing in front of me?" It was a gruff English accent. It sounded like it was coming from the heap of fabric and metal. The bear tried to speak, but because he was so to himself, he'd never talked to himself, only to the children before. ".. I ask again, who are you? " He tried one last time, and succeeded. "I-I'm.. I-I'm... Freddy F-Fazbear." He said, with great difficulty, and with that, the bunny replied. "I'm Bonnie Bunny! Nice 'ta meet ya, Freddy! I seem to be in an awkward position here, could ya help me up?" The bear didn't say anything, but hauled the bunny, also known as Bonnie, and propped him up straight. "Now, what'cha going to do now, Freddy?" The bear was still savoring all of these new words he hadn't heard, and replied "Wasn't there a chicken with us on stage?"

**A/N - This is the best I could do.. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Rate, Comment, and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Ok, so the last chapter focussed on Freddy Fazbear, so I'm going to do some more other stuff, like Bonnie or Chica, or even Golden Freddy. Anyways, I might not post recently, as I have a tests coming up. As always, I hope you enjoy my FanFiction.**

The chicken animatronic's eyes flickered open, just as the lights did. She stood up, almost automatically, and walked towards the stage. The bear and bunny were confused. Why did she take not notice? Did she purposefully ignore them? They will never know. They follow her, onto the stage, but notice that things look.. different than they imagined. The walls looked even more decayed, and the posters that were usually on the corridors, were ripped off or drawn on with marker pens. the bear felt a pang of emotion that he was unfamiliar with : Sadness. He had seen children crying, but he had never experienced it himself. He feels a bit of rust in his empty eyes. That hadn't been there before, had it? Freddy moved, and heard a screech of broken metal. He was aging! His emotions went from surprise to anger. "How could they leave us here to rust and never even care for us?!" Freddy explained, with his distinct voice, which got deeper as he got angrier and angrier. Bonnie said "Ey! No need for 'ya to get so worked up, friend! They might just be on holiday, and leaving us to enjoy ourselves!" Bonnie knew he was telling an empty lie. He himself knew that they had been abandoned, but never said anything to his furry, singing friend, for fear that he may not like the sad news. "Hey, let's go and tell the chicken!" Freddy said, feeling better after what Bonnie had said, his voice rising back to his usual cheery tone.

"Yeah, ok then, Freddy!" Bonnie started to walk, when he finally noticed something. He felt a tingling feeling on his neck and his arm. He tried scratching it, but no feeling came. An empty space. His eyes, built to show emotions in his eyes, went blue, then back to the distinct red that his eyes started off with. He was still walking with the bear along the aged corridor, until they made it to the stage. They saw the chicken, babbling randomly processed quotes from her internal memory. "Hey!" Freddy shouted in a clear but stern voice. The chicken turned its head to face Freddy. "Identified. Freddy Fazbear. Threat detected. Initiating destruction protocol 1823." The chicken burst into life, but not in a good way. Her pupils turned red, and she produced a large screwdriver in place of her left hand. "Woah! What're you doing! You don't produce that in the stage room!" Bonnie stated as he took a step between the chicken and the bear. "Identified. Bonnie Bunny. No threat detected, finishing destruction protocol 1823.". The chicken shoved Bonnie, as he was apparently called, and prepared to dismantle Freddy forever. Bonnie, being helpless to the current situation, broke down and his eyes turned purple. The chicken moved toward Freddy, who now understood the situation. He knew that there must be some reset button inside the chicken's mouth. So, thinking with lots of things that he couldn't explain, like the adrenaline rush he got, he got his hand, and reached inside the malfunctioning chicken's mouth and pushed a hidden button. However, he accidentally broke the chicken's jaw. It was left limp and lifeless. ".. The chicken should be up soon.. Bonnie! Bonnie! Can you hear me?!". The bunny showed no form of life. Just lying there, motionless. He reset Bonnie too, just his reset button was on his head. Freddy heard a mechanic clunk, coming from the general direction of where he reset the chicken. The chicken spoke loudly. "We were used. This is the end for us."

**A/N - Wow! I spent much longer on the general story/background for that chapter, and I'm looking forward to how things turn out for the "original" Fazbear crew!** **-Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - This is it! The final part of my FanFic! WAAAAAAAAAAA! SO INTENSE!**

* * *

><p>As the lights began to dim again, the bear, being worked up from his heated encounter with the chicken, stood up and wondered where the bunny was. As he stood up and started to walk, he felt a burning sensation in his jaw and eyes. He made an inspection of his condition, and he found his fur to be torn and ragged. The confusion of the situation propelled the bear forward. As he made a very loud clanking noise when he was walking, he was very easy to spot. Or dismantle. The posters were.. different. More vibrant, with happy children.. That was nothing he remembered. All he remembered were the soft clicks of the camera. The empty rooms. Why ,oh why, did the endoskeleton always wriggle and squirm! Suddenly, he hit it. The wake that had been building up for almost a year. Those weren't endoskeletons. They were adults. The bear felt sick, woozy, scared, ashamed all wrapped into one emotion. Guilt.<p>

The click was heard once more. It rang in his head. Click. Click. He couldn't take it anymore. He went into the generator room, and flicked off the light. One last time, he was going to end all his torments. All it takes is one song. The whirr died down, and left the security doors wide open. He sprinted to the left door, using all of his processing power to play the only song he knew, the Toreador March. His last ditch effort left his motors spinning. The adult was staring at the bear like a symbolic demon. He saw black. He woke up. He thought internally, that he saved that security guard. It had turned 6AM, and he shut down.

S - A - V - E H - I - M.

The fourth shift. The bear saw the bunny, now even more rusty. " Do you know we've been used? Be honest with yourself!" The bunny was spiteful, unlike the bear had seen him like that. The lights flicker on again. Doors open. The day passes. 5 children. Locked in here. The bear's metal felt slow. The children weren't here after dark! They shouldn't be here! He saw a suit. A brown one. Looked like him. Into backstage. He put two and two together.

S - A - V - E T - H - E - M.

Locked. Effort. Screams. Failure. Sadness. Regret. Denial. Anger. Hatred. Betrayal.

Freddy, the shy animatronic, now became a monster. Possessed by the spirits of the children, he burst into backstage, knowing full well what he was doing. "You.. You.." Freddy had never heard any bad words since he was built, but if he knew one, he would say it. The man in a suit, tinged purple from the.. red liquid, said nothing.

He walked up to Freddy, knowing that he was a witness. "Are you ok there, buddy?" "Y-Y-ou monster!" Freddy grabbed the purple man and violently shook him. " What did you do with the ch-children?!" As Freddy was talking, the kid with a blue / violet t-shirt rose and transformed into a paper thin black skeletal body. It picked up a mask from the side. It looked like a child crying and smiling at the same time.

It remained silent. The man stumbled backward into Freddy, who then turned off the light. For them. For him.

The puppet seemed to be crying tears of maroon purple. Over them. Freddy was still in shock. Bonnie was lurking outside. Chica was broken down, rust covering her jaw. Finally, to break the silence, the puppet knew what he must do. He gave each child a present. A secret one. And a face. The things they witnessed were beyond any explanation, and they would never be the same. The puppet spoke, with a deep voice. "Here lie, in the ruin of one man, five children. I was never the same. Maybe this revelation will save them. The first! Bonnie The Bunny! A ghostly aura befell the first child. Metal poured out onto the floor, a perfect mold. Wires knitted themselves and an endoskeleton was created. The eyes flickered open. "I am Bonnie." Another suit, not in the backroom, made itself. It was a perfect turquoise blue, with a bow tie and long eyelashes.

It resembled a giant toy. "The second! Chica The Chicken!" The endoskeleton was created, and the cycle repeated. Until the last one. "Now! For the reaping of these innocent souls, you shall possess that same suit as you did in this life. No interaction, and you will be scrapped." The stained purple Freddy suit stood up, and in its wake, stood 5 very angry metal robots.

"Enough!" The marionette spoke, and the whole room fell silent. "Leave! This room is now cursed with the memory of the purple man!" They all went out. Bonnie disappeared.

And in the pale light, there was peace.


End file.
